User talk:Riku7963
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Riku7963! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Seahorseruler (Talk) 22:46, July 16, 2010 Userbox Well there's two methods of doing it. One method would be to make it into a template so you don't have to carry all the code around with you, when you want to put it on a page. The other method would be simply to put the whole code onto your userpage, which is good for exclusivity. Either way, they both follow this method of making it: Go to Template:Userbox. Copy and paste the code found in the box into a template that you are going to create (this was Method 1) or into your userpage. Now, there will be a field on each row saying something like "id text or image" or "info text". This is where you replace that text with text of your own. Most of the fields aren't really needed, and if you don't understand or want any of the fields, just remove the fields that are unneeded. For example, this code: :would look like this: It's quite easy when you get the hang of it. As you can see, a basic userbox like the one above only needs four rows of code. You can always use the extra code to tweak more stuff. But these are the basics. You can also add an image in the id box (the big box in the left of the userbox) instead of text. Just put the file code in and make sure it is only 40px and you will have an image. Here's an example. :would look like this: Hope this helped! Just reply if you're confused! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 12:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC)